


Unexpected news

by Dbhconnorimagines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Connor, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oneshot, RK800 - Freeform, Sad, Worried male reader, maybe a sad ending?, worried Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbhconnorimagines/pseuds/Dbhconnorimagines
Summary: Just a one shot i did with Connor as i thought HUman! Connor would be something really interesting to write about.I hope everyone who read it enjoyed





	Unexpected news

  
  


It was a very dark and rainy day in Detroit, Connor had recieved a mission from Hank. Something  _very urgent_ Hank stated, Connor didn’t really know what it was but excitment lingered inside him still. He was very good at his job and was an excellent investigator.  
  
You on the other hand played the worried partner this time, always worrying he would get hurt from those androids or if he was going to get shot. When you first knew he had taken this job you actually were really proud of him, knowing he would become a great investigator or what they called him  _”deviant hunter”_ that title scared you a little. Connor would always calm you down when you had your moments on the matter, he knew you were worried about him but he would always try to stay safe because of you.  
  
As connor stepped outside of your house he kissed you goodbye on your forhead and stepped out to meet the blinking lights of Hank’s police car. The rain was pouring down that night and the air was a bit chilly too, but the warmth of Hank’s car helped him heat up a little as he sat down.  
  
 **”So what’s this mission you informed me about Lieutenant”** Connor asked glancing over to Hank as he spoked.  
 **”According to the file there has been a mass murder in someones house, Androids was involved”** Hank explainted keeping his eyes on the road, as he lifted his hand from the stearing wheel he handed the file in Connor’s lap.  
  
Connor didn’t know waht he could say to that, he was surprised of course but dealing with a mass murder was never fun to begin with. He picked up the file and started looking through it, there was an entire family in it. Two parents and four children.   
  
This was not going to be fun.  
  
-  
  
  
-  
  
  
-   
  
Arriving at the scene Hank and Connor met other police officers around the area, Hank walked up to one of them and started getting information and Connor walked inside the house on his own. Blood was everywhere in the house, furniture was all over the place either broken or just on the floor. Connor made it to the main scene in the kitchen where everything took place, body parts where lying on the floor and different pools of blood was everywhere.   
  
  
” **it looks like someone or some people had a fun time”** Hank suddenly spoke as he arrived behind Connor.

  
Connor was terrefied at what his eyes had seen, he knew nightmares would enter his mind when he would fall asleep  in his bed. Connor could only roll his eyes at Hank’s comment as he walked further inside facing the horrible scene in front of him, careful not stepping somwhere he shouldn’t.  
  
 **”This is horrible, who could have done this?”** Connor turned with a worried expression towards Hank  
 **”That’s easy, androids. That’s the only answer to this mess”**  Hank walked over to Connor as he got out his flashlight to look closer at the scene  **”there was a report about it in the file, didn’t you read it?”  
  
** Connor just shrugged probably forgotten to read it, Hank gave him a lot of files in the car so of course he might had missed it. The older male looked at him and shaked his head in annoyance. Both of them continued with the investigation trying to get clues to what might had happened that night, it was hard but the had a lead.  
  
 **”That’ it, now we can continue this the next morning”** Hank said to his partner as both of them walked outside the house.  
  
Connor was happy to find a lead and continue his job in a good shape, knowing he was being good at his job might would lead him to a better spot for the police department. The rain was still heavy as it poured down on everyone outside, Connor didn’t care about it all he wanted was to go home to you and cudle up in your bed.   
  
As he walked behind Hank he could hear something beside him in the big bushes outside, as he looked over and turned his attention to it he focused his eyes to see clearer. Everything happened so fast Connor couldn’t react, someone had shot him right in his stomach but ran away right after it was done. Hank and the others who was at the crime scene ran up to him and calling an ambulance.  
  
 **”Connor?!?! Connor hang in there, help is on the way!”** Hank yelled at his partners almost lifeless body, blood was gushing out from the wound and he was loosing blood pretty fast. Connor couldn’t hear the voices anymore and everything was foggy, knowing he might be dead soon.  
  
-  
  
  
-  
  
  
-  
  
After you had gotten ready for bed knowing Connor would be home soon you sat down in the sofa in front of the tv with some snaks, it was probably the best to stay up until he came home. Going to bed together was always something you two would to and always stay up when the other was at work.  
  
Walking to sit down you heard the phone ring, standing up again you let out a sigh before walking up to the phone to pick it up.  
  
 **”Who could it be at this hour?”** you asked yourself as you got closer and closer to the phone.  
  
 **”Hello?”** You answered, a little bit scared.  
 **”Is this (m/n)?!?!”**  A grown up male voice could be heard on the other side of the phone. The voice sounded very stressed and upset.  
 **”Y-yes what-”** You didn’t have time to finish your sentence as the person continued to speak in a loud voice almost yelling at you at this point.  
 **”You need to come down at the hospital quick! Connor’s been shot!”  
  
** You dropped the phone on the ground as those news reached your ears, holding your hands to your mouth you could feel tears starting to form, running down your cheeks. You knew this job was to dangerous for him, you should had told himto stay home this time but you didn’t. As you stood there in complete chock the same male voice could be heard but it sson stopped probably he hanged up to check on Connor.  
  
You decided to be strong and go to the hospital and meet up with him, you wanted to see him very badly knowing he might be dying right at this moment. You shook your head and ran out to your car and got in, focusing on driving and not get yourself killed getting there.  
  
-  
  
  
-  
  
  
-  
  
As you entered the hospital looking around in the building, you saw the same man who Connor got in the police car with. Runing up to him you saw how his eyes turned to you, he moved his arms in front of him ready to stop you for the moment.  
  
 **”You can’t go in there, he’s being looked at right now”** He explained to you trying to get your attention and eye contact.  
  
Crying you almost didn’t listen to him trying to get inside the surgery room, feeling the strong grip on your arms made you calm down a little bit as you sat down crying on a chair. The male sat next to you trying to help you calm down.  
  
 **”I’m Hank my the way”** The man introduced himself trying to make a conversation.  
 **”Is he alright? Will he make it?”** You ignored the man’s introduction only focusing on your boyfriend at the moment, you looked up at him from your hands with a stuffy nose, red eyes and wet cheeks.  
  
The man named hank only gave you a nodd in response, he himself wasn’t even sure if Connor would survive all this but he still had to believe. Connor has been a great friend of his and both of them had a very special bond, he didn’t want to lose Connor and knowing he had a boyfriend made the matter even more important.  
  
  
After the surgery and everything was done, a doctor came out from the room and stood in fron of both you and Hank. He removed his surgeon mask and gave both of you a smile.  
  
  


” **He will survive, but there might be a chock when you met him. Try to be quiet and don’t be to hard on him”** The doctor informed still wearing a smile on his lips.

 

both you and Hank looked at each other confused about the information the doctor gave out, following him he showed you to where the room Connor was in. Many emotions went in your brain as you put your hand on the door handle, looking at the doctor who gave you a reasuring look made you a little bit calmer.

 

Walking inside with Hank behind you  Connor sitting up on his bed looking out through the window, as he heard the door open his head was already turned to you. As Connor and you made eye contect fresh tears started to form as you ran up to his bed where he was, still having Hank walking up from behind.  
  
 **”Connor i was so scared, i’m so happy you’re still alive”** You smiled as you went for a hug, connor smiled back and returned the hug.

  
 **”The doctor said there was something i would be in chock to see, but you look completley fine”** You continued as you released from the hug to give your boyfriend some space.  
  
  
Connor looked nervously at you almost like he had something to tell, something very important. The smile on your lips dissapeared and worry found it’s way to get to you.   
  
 **”I’m not a human anymore (m/n)”** Connor spoke up for the first time as he turned for you to see, on his temple there was a led with blue light.  
  
 _Horror struck down on you as you looked at your boyfriend who was no longer someone you knew, this was something very different._


End file.
